Scrapbook
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Like a scrapbook, they collected their short yet precious memories safely. A compilation of mini one shots of Lightis and their stories in life as one. Rating is adapted on the latest chapter.


**My deepest apologies to everyone, since I'm not active in this fandom for some months now. After I passed my "cheesy plot" phase, I, to put it bluntly, lost interest in Lightis. And yes, every of my story in Lightis after Stand By You and half of Pierrot are the "cheesy plot" phase's works. **

**It seems that it's not only me who ever went through that phase, some of authors I know in different fandom also went through the same thing. Well, idk if it's a normal thing or no… *shrugged***

**Either way, I'm here right now, and this mini compilation isn't the only one shot I'm going to post. I have a halfway made one shot too, and just hope I have enough time to actually finish it next week /roll **

**And thanks to 'Tellow moon' by quasi una fantasia, that story piqued my love in Lightis once more, yay!**

**Some compilation of mini one shot I managed to gather from my flash disks and my drive in my laptop, and even some are part of unfinished one shot/plot bunnies I left. **

**Dedicated : All of my readers**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Final Fantasy nor the characters. **

* * *

**UN BETA-ED.**

* * *

_Men's greatest downfall is women and their charms._

* * *

_._

**Seduce**

As a man, Noctis has known various things a women can do to seduce a male like him. From innocent attempt at a lollipop, until the heavy dirty things involving a naked woman and toys. And he's already immune to all of them, seeing at his line of work as the CEO need that skill, because please, he's the one who seduce women, not the other way around.

So, imagine his surprise when he was working with his laptop on the bed, Lightning came in with a banana in her hand and busily typing on her phone with the other hand. She was wearing a very short but quite loose hot pants, with one of his old shirt, which also quite baggy on her lithe figure. Normally, he always could resist the temptation to abandon his works and pull Lightning to bed with him to make a a hot love, even when she's in a night gown.

So he was really surprised, when he couldn't rip his eyes from her mouth from the first time he noticed the yellow fruit in her hand. She indifferently pulled the yellow skin with her mouth one by one, as her eyes kept fixed on her phone. Her cheek's skin rub against the banana as she pulled it all the way down, and Noctis gulped. Hell, even his woman showed that she's not doing this to seduce him! When she finished with the skin, she held the bare banana and put the banana into her mouth without biting into it as she used both of her hands to type furiously on her phone.

His eyes fixated on her pouty, lush lips which now circled around the thick banana oh so sinfully. His mind filled with very dirty thoughts, involving him and what her lips could do to him. When she finally bit the banana and sat on the chair in front of their bed, Noctis held his breath when she licked her lips to moisten them again.

"Uh, What's wrong, Noct ? You seem out of your mind right now." Lightning frowned as she faced her lover with questioning look.

"Uh…." Noctis couldn't formed coherent words.

She put the banana again in her mouth and left them hanging, again to type on her phone one last time before she put it on the desk.

She stood and walked to the bed before she crawled until she was in front of her lover with of course, her half eaten banana. "Seriously, did Cheshire Cat got your tongue, Noctis ?" Lightning asked as she studied her lover's face as she sucked on the edge of her delicious banana.

"Noctis ?" Lightning truly frowned as she stood on her knees on the bed. She gave a small yelp when he took the banana out of her hand and put it on the trash can.

"It's your own fault." Noctis thought as lust began spiked in his hazy mind. He calmly saved his data and put his laptop to the farthest he could reach under the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong with- opph" Lightning gasped. Her lover has pull her chin upward to kiss her silly, with his right hand buried in her tresses to force her mouth to keep dancing with his, and unconsciously she arched her back like a bow, giving him free access of her neck.

Growled, Noctis broke the kiss and sat on the bed where he let his Lightning stood on her knees as she straddled him. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it somewhere in their bedroom before attacking the column of her neck while holding her body and head like before; giving numerous love bites and hickeys on the way.

This is going to be a long night.

While on the other side of the town,

A young woman snickered at the message she has just recently got. Her lover, curious as what kind of message which made his girlfriend snickered like that, peeked from behind the said girl, while he lovingly circled her waist.

He couldn't help but chuckled at the message.

"_Hey, Serah, I think it worked. Surprise surprise here. Thanks._

_P.S : Idk whether to be grateful or annoyed since it seems that you're not that innocent anymore because of Prompto. Coz really ? The innocent minded Serah Farron managed to thought something that put Noctis on his hormone restraint. Bah, gotta beat Prompto next time I meet him. Prepare for some aid kit. "_

_._

* * *

_A masculine man will get himself a sexy wife, a narcissist man will get himself a beautiful wife, but a wise and smart man will get himself a motherly wife._

* * *

_._

**Motherly**

It was raining, when he realized how motherly Lightning was.

He was with her, Cloud, Cid and Prompto in a tent to discuss what they should do next with the war already ended, when a soldier, came running into thir tent.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, mam, but we found a baby in one of the ruins." he said as he panted for breath.

"What ?" Lightning exclaimed.

"Yes, the baby is alive, and now the healers are taking care of him, but no matter what we do, the baby won't stop crying." the soldier supplied more information.

"Lead the way." Lightning sternly said as she stood. He, Cloud, Prompto and Cid promptly followed their only female general to the camp where emergency hospital was; ignored how rain began soaked their unsheltered figure.

When they arrive, the baby was in the hand of Serah, who was trying her hardest to stop the baby's crying. And Noctis thanked God that he arrived on time.

because soon, Lightning took the baby from Serah hands, and rocked his slowly and smoothly with slowly offering the nipple of the milk bottle to the baby's mouth. She also tried to shush the baby in gentle manner as she never broke the eye contact with the crying baby.

And everyone was left surprised, as the baby's cry began to lessen to the point of small hiccup, and drink from the bottle.

noctis' heart warmed at the motherly display in front of him as Lightning gently craddled the baby in the safety of her arms and hold the bottle for him.

When the baby was finished with his milk, Lightning gently and slowly straightened him, put him leaning on her shoulder and gently patted his back until he burped.

When she noticed her lover was staring at her, she just gave him a small smile, before she lulled the baby to sleep.

And that's when he realized how much he want to see her like this with his child in her arm.

.

* * *

_Love from one being to another can only be that two solitudes come nearer, recognize and protect and comfort each other._

* * *

.

**Hurt and Comfort**

Every marriage will get its own obstacle sooner or later, or so they said. Though, this thing didn't happen until eight years later.

He was very busy with his work, being a CEO of a worldwide company did gave it's exam when it was a time like this. An economic crisis.

Many paperworks to do, many decisions to make, and the stress was over the scale.

And so, their chain of fights began.

It used to be small fights every once in a while, but soon, it escalated to be a big fight.

And recently, he often walked away from their fight.

He was gratefull that after both of them steamed off, Lightning acted like usual, like before they have fight.

he often find himself wondered, 'Is Lightning okay?', 'Does she hurt ?', 'Am I too cruel?' and so on.

His questions finally answered on a rainy evening.

The crisis finally passed that noon, and Noctis, for the first time in six months, managed to went back home quite early. He had dismissed all of his workers, seeing as they're just as exhausted as himself. He was nervous. He got into another heated argument this morning, and he didn't know whether Lightning has forgived him or not. He hadn't expected to find his wife standing in the little garden they have in their home, under the rain.

She was wearing a white dress which soaked to the bone, her pink hair fell beside her face as Lightning faced the sky, eyes closed.

in a brief of moment, he noticed a small drop of tear fell out from the corner of her eyes. The small sobs didn't escaped from his hearing either.

and when she finally realized that he was there, she quickly ran into the house, cleaned her face from the rain (and tears, he thought.) before muttering a small tadaima with a smile she always gave to him and began to prepare coffee and snacks and whatever in the kitchen for him.

Then he realized, just how hurted his wife was everytime they have fight.

And to see she hid it very well from him..

It broke his heart.

Without further ado, he quickly walked to the kitchen, and see his wife was making a coffee. Without further ado, he stood behind her, took whatever things on her hands and put them on the table, ignoring the small protest of hers. Before she could do anything, he turned herself so she was faced with his chest before he hugged him tight. So tight that he could felt the wetness of the rain seeped into his shirt. He buried his left hand in her wet hair while his right hand on her back, and let his head fell onto her conjecture.

She gave a small yelp at the sudden affection and demanded what happened to him.

After a while, Noctis muttered on her ear.

"I'm sorry."

it took awhile for Lightning to know what it meaned, but when she did, she cried and hug him back tightly.

And simultaneously, they know, they're going to be okay.

.

* * *

_The true art of memory is the art of attention._

* * *

.

**Speaker**

Lightning loves music. Or more like listening to them anyway.

So, it was understandable that she has a lot of different types of Headset and Headphones right ?

But lately, she's tired from wearing the headset, especially when she's in her room. She prefer to listen to them via the apple speakers she has for some years now. But, unfortunately to her, the quite small speaker couldn't satisfy her needs of loud music, since the difference of her old room in her apartment and her 'official' (well, she mostly sleep and do her activities in Noctis' bedroom) room in Noctis' house is really apparent.

At some night, she accidently and quite obliviously told Noctis about it on their afterglow talk. Heck, she didn't even remember that she told him that!

So, it's also understandable right, if she's shocked out of her mind when the next day, after she arrived from her daily meet with her sister, to see speakers on every up corner of her room and also, Noctis' room with a scribble note from her fiancé

_"__Put some speakers on your room and ours and some spot in the house so you could listen to your songs wherever you are."_

.

* * *

_Care, is best put in action, not word._

* * *

.

**Milk**

Lately, she was craving for spicy and hot food, which of course, was frowned by Noctis.

"It's not good for your health, Lightning." Noctis scolded lightly.

"Well then, think of something so it could balance my craving." Lightning childishly said as she consumed her super spicy tom yam soup.

The next day, when she opened their inner refrigerator in their room for a drink after some spicy snacks, she was surprised to see a lot of milk from different brand filling their refrigerator instead of the usual alcohol and some soft drinks.

.

* * *

"_Do not give way to useless alarm; though it is right to be prepared for the worst, there is no occasion to look on it as certain."_

* * *

.

**Confession**

They got into a fight. Again.

A very nasty fight, since she found herself continued packing her belongings into one of her bags.

The problem ?

She's heavily jealous of the bonds Noctis and Stella shared. Well, she knew that if she didn't met him on the day both of their parents have a dinner together, he's as good as engaged to Stella.

And it seems that Stella is still quite bitter about it, even though three years has passed by. So she has always tried to steal Noctis attentions under the blanket named "friendship" and "brother-sister like" bonds.

While it's true, Lightning isn't exactly the type to get bitter about mundane things like this, but this was the last straw for her.

She got into a minor accident where an old drunkard drove a car above 100 km/h in the afternoon, which hit the café where she and Stella were having nasty talk about Noctis.

Well, while it's true that the charm on her necklace, filled with some of Noctis' power managed to took some of the impact from the car, it didn't justify Noctis action by looking after Stella first and when he's assured by some medics and even Aerith, that she's okay, then he looked for hers. His fiancée.

The fiancée, the woman he's going to spend a lot of days together, the woman he claimed that he loves, stuck into the number two in his frantic mind after his oh childhood friend

Oh, the joy.

Imagine her hurtin' feeling when she opened her eyes, it was Serah who was worriedly sitting on a chair beside her with Prompto and when she asked where is Noctis, they didn't reply anything until the doctor came and slipped that "Oh, Caelum-san is still in Fleuret-san's room, Farron-san. He was worried sick since we have to force him to get away from her side so we could gave her, her shots. He should've known that his shield managed to save her like yourself. You're having some scratch from the impact and you need some shock therapy-" and the rest drowned out from her mind.

Ouch, _that_ hurts.

With Prompto's and Serah's assurance that she's going to heal her daily in the house, and some threats from herself, the doctor let her signed out from the hospital at that very moment.

When she was in the middle of packing some of her belongings so she could has some night in Serah's apartment, Noctis barged in to their room and began yelled at her to be so stupid for leaving the hospital that soon and something along that line.

And in turn, she snapped.

She yelled, she screamed, she threw cursed words like a sailor, for the stress he has been pulling on her for some quite time now, for the hurt she felt, for the humiliation at the fact he went for Stella first, for the heart break she felt because she felt that he didn't exactly love her like he claimed, for the jealousy of Stella in his life.

And he retaliated.

When he realized of what he has talked, Lightning has brimming tears on her beautiful pale aqua eyes, and she quickly got back to her packing activities with such a hurry that left Noctis dreaded on his feet.

Fortunately, he managed to grab Lightning before she managed to even carry her bags.

"I'm sorry. I.. didn't mean it."Noctis said quickly. "I know that sorry won't heal or take back all the cruel and uncalled words," Noctis sighed.

"But it seems that you're really easy to forget me when Stella's around, Noct." Lightning whispered.

"But Light, do you even know the whole story ?" Noctis questioned softly. "Ignis saw you and Stella at the café with bad vibes around both of you, so he came to fetch me. We arrived at the same time when that drunkard hit you first before crashed around the café. While Ignis was calling ambulance whatsoever, I've already on the way to the hospital with you, Light. Even though you only have minor injuries, I was nervous and anxious as you were unconscious. I made sure that you're attended first and by Aerith-san herself and some other top medics, and after Aerith convinced me that you're okay, my shield did managed to took the impact, and you're unconscious of the shock, the victim from that accidents were coming in. There were so many that Stella got quite neglected, and I didn't realize that the blood which soaked around her clothes wasn't hers to begin with, and maybe that's around the time Serah and Prompto came. I know it's still doesn't justify my action for waiting by her side first rather than yours, but I trust you and myself, Light. I trust you that you're too stubborn to die like this, I trust myself because I know I put enough of my power in your charm and some other accessories you wore every day, enough so you could face a battalion of fully armed army unscathed, and I trust Aerith-san that she's telling me the truth." Noctis sucked a breath after his long speech. "I'm telling you the truth, Light. You could call Ignis right now and ask him."

"And you have to realize Light," He embraced Light from behind, "That no matter how close, how familiar, how in tune I am to Stella, you're my lifeline in this world,"He tightened his warm embrace. "If you, ever decide to leave me for good, be it to Cid or any other male," his voice turned anguish. "I won't be able to live." And he buried his head on Light's right shoulder.

"So.. It's only a mishap between us ? A drama I called upon myself ?" Lightning whispered. "I'm.. I'm sorry." Lightning turned around and hug Noctis, who in turn, gladly took her into the safety of his arms.

"Sh.. It's okay." Noctis gently said. "Beside, now you know the confession I've tried to told you all of this time. A weakness of my own, yet you must know it."

.

* * *

.

Ta da~ How was it ? and maybe, I'll continue this with another chapter, but with a 3rd POV mini shots.

But that depends on the reviews, if the readers (yes, all of you) feel this kind of stories are good enough, then I'll write up another chapter for this.

Hehehe :D

R&R plz


End file.
